Cuddles/Gallery
Images of Cuddles. General File:1c.jpg|Cuddles' Collect 'em All Card. cuddles1.JPG|Cuddles' Internet Season 1 intro. File:Cuddles_Intro.png|Cuddles' Internet Season 2 intro. File:Cuddles tv intro.gif|Cuddles' TV Series intro. Cuddles Season 4 intro.jpg|Cuddles' Internet Season 3/4 intro. File:Happytree cuddles.jpg|Cuddles is drawing. File:Early_cuddles.jpg|The early version of Cuddles. File:CuddlesIceCream.jpg|Cuddles enjoys an ice cream snack. Yummy! File:Cuddles front.png|Cuddles. File:Cuddlessit.png|Cuddles is sitting. File:htf1-200x300.jpg|Cuddles before death in Slap Happy. File:A_fake_Cuddles_death_never_shown_in_a_HTF_episoide..jpg|One of Cuddles' deaths. File:htf-cuddles.jpg|Cuddles waving. File:Smoochie+Cuddles.jpg|Cuddles in his Smoochie. Screen shot 2012-05-16 at 12.21.23 AM.png|Cuddles with white blush (as a goof). File:Cuddles Plush.jpg|A plush Cuddles toy with gory effects. Screen shot 2012-06-03 at 7.18.02 PM.png|Cuddles after losing the game Hare Trigger. Screen shot 2012-07-07 at 8.51.51 PM.png|Cuddles' appearance in "DJs in PJs". Flippy-1.jpg|Cuddles in a situation. Indexcuddles.jpg|Cuddles holding an alligator's mouth open. IaJ_Cuddles.png|Rock on! getintoadvertising.PNG|Cuddles before death in the Get Into Advertising feature. cuddlessplittinghares.PNG|A deformed Cuddles doll from the Splitting Hares video. fbcuddles.PNG|Cuddles in the First Blood DVD menu. vlcsnap-2012-11-25-10h12m41s127.png|The very early design of Cuddles. vlcsnap-2012-11-25-11h22m27s199.png|Some early concept arts of Cuddles. vlcsnap-2012-11-25-11h27m27s231.png|A sketch of early Cuddles and Toothy. vlcsnap-2012-11-25-12h57m35s59.png|Cuddles is... everywhere. Screen Shot 2012-12-22 at 11.53.25 AM.png|Cuddles skateboarding. charactershot0019.jpg|Cuddles. By_The_Seat_TV.png|Cuddles about to compete with Giggles in a swimming race. htf-mfw-cuddles1-01.jpg|A Cuddles toy! Dead5.png|Dead! Handyclaw.png|Cuddles picked up by the claw. IaJ Too much noise.png|"I'm ready to diiiiiiiiie..." Qcisqc,20070705232728563.jpg|Cuddles sun-bathing. He doesn't even seem to notice that he's getting sunburned. 404472 531444090210245 285557493 n.jpg|BlurB! With one of his most graphic injuries. Happy Tree Friends - The Wrong side of theTracks Part 1 thumb top-center 510x255-true.png.jpg|Cuddles in the roller coaster, with Flaky. Thrfs.png|Cuddles handless. Hqdefault27.jpg|Cuddles is see-sawing in the hang. cuddleslevi.jpg|Well, this isn't surprising... See_You_Later,_Elevator_Giggles.png|"Why, Cuddles? Don't leave me here!" Striker Cuddles.jpg|Cuddles playing soccer! Notice his slippers? 560021 539752709401514 238242246 n.jpg|Cuddles in Slap Happy. tumblr_ms7qpqcXVB1qixvmco1_500.jpg|Cuddles, you're smarter than this. Tumblr msd7l5pV6G1rtrhgao1 500.png|The infamous "arm-on-cheek" goof on Cuddles, as seen in Flippin' Burgers. Cuddles inflated.png|Splendid helping Cuddles. x240-3h5.jpg|Cuddles is about to drown! cuddles-happy-tree-friends_1920x1200_91203.jpg|"Merry" Christmas. cuddles without slippers.jpg|Cuddles without his slippers and tail. (Scene from The Carpal Tunnel of Love.) Cuddleswithoutblush.jpg|Cuddles without his blush. Imagedecuddlesenmieyrt.jpg|Cuddles, your delivery boy! Cuddles the Dare Devil.png|Cuddles the daredevil. Nutty and Cuddles.png|OH NOES! Cuddlesad.jpg|Cuddles is sad. A_Bit_of_a_Pickle_Cuddles.png|Cuddles and his blue car. Carjacked.png|Cuddles being carjacked by Nutty. Gross.png|Something tastes bad. Cuddles with robot.jpg|Cuddles is playing with a toy robot. HTF FA keyframe 07.jpg|Cuddles and his blue car again. Fall Out Boy - The Carpal Tunnel Of Love.jpg|Happy Cuddles in The Carpal Tunnel of Love. Socialnetwork lrg.jpg|HAHAHA!!! htf-mfw-cuddles3-01.jpg|A Cuddles toy with his intestines showing. Lump.jpg|Cuddles just can't catch a break, can he? index.jpg|Cuddles laughing. 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000008.gif|Cuddles' Head. HTF characters.png|The main cast photo, with Cuddles behind Toothy. Lumpy'sfirstkill.png|Cuddles in Banjo Frenzy. LUMPY-SUE.png|Another shot of him in Banjo Frenzy. Slingshot.jpg|''Deadeye Derby'' ad. Deadeye.jpg|Another one. cuddles in minecraft.jpg|This is what Cuddles would look like in "Minecraft". Remains to be Seen Cuddles X Giggles zombi.png|Cuddles and Giggles "kiss" as zombies. 2222222222222222222222222.png|Cuddles and Giggles in the TV intro. YouTube_Live_13.png|Cuddles is enjoying himself. For now anyway. I_Nub_You_Cuddles_and_Giggles.png|Have fun at the swings. :D Cuddles Dumb Ways to Die.png|Cuddles in the Dumb Ways to Die game. I_Nub_You_Walking_together.png|Canon love ^_^ 188px-You_will_die!-1.png|"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" htfcameo.jpg|Cuddles' cameo in "Gundarr". Deadeye iPhone 5 Splendid vs Cuddles.PNG|Cuddles as an opponent in Deadeye Derby. HappyTreeFriends-cuddles.gif|Well, hello there. Cuddles4.png|Staring right at you. HTF wall disaster01 1920x1080.jpg|Of course he's enjoying it. Deadeye derby all character.jpeg|Him in the character screen for Deadeye Derby. Deadeye darby Head-to Dead new.jpeg|Again in ad and Rabid Rapids. Derby 2.jpg|Again in ad. Deadeye derby new App image.jpeg|''Deadeye Derby'' app image. Deadeyederby app icon IPhone5.png|''Deadeye Derby'' icon. Ded.png|Opening screen. Deadeye iPhone5 event balloon blowout1.png|''Deadeye Derby'' battle. Second Serving Promo.JPG|Cuddles' death in the Second Serving DVD promo. Kiss.jpg|Cuddles and Giggles almost kiss. Flowers.jpg|Cuddles offering flowers to Giggles to declare his love for her. Asphalt.jpg|''Aggravated Asphalt'' menu. Cuddlesaa.png|Cuddles in Aggravated Asphalt. Aggravated Asplaht Cuddles.jpg|Cuddles' death in Aggravated Asphalt. Pooiou.PNG|Cuddles' death (and kill, sort of) in Home Is Where the Hurt Is. Bookslider.jpg|Cuddles with Flaky in the episode Let It Slide. Cuddles Mouse.png|Cuddles' pet mouse. NoNAme.png|Running from Giant Lumpy. Cuddles scared.jpg|Cuddles about to be blood shot. Snapshot_4_(12-24-2014_11-31_PM).png|Cuddles in ICU. HAL 1.png|Cuddles "trying" to survive the glass crush. Cuddles Ski Partol.jpg|Cuddles in Ski Patrol. Character Diagram.jpg|Again with the other characters. Rollercoasterride.png|Cuddles at the beginning of Double Whammy Part I. Deaths BanjoFrenzy19.jpg|Cuddles' first death. ShreddedCuddles.png|This counts for Blast in the Past. Water_You_Wading_For_Cuddles_dead.PNG Sweetdeath.png Flippyintestines.png Dangerouswindow.png This_is_why_Flippy%27s_the_best.PNG ClAct89.png Dead.png|Cuddles is dead. FlippyGolpeandoACuddlesConFlaky.jpg|How could this even kill him. 61LIS.png Actggfhgfh.png Zombiehole.png Mrkrabseye.png Imagebright.jpg Carolchaos.png Ambulance_explodes.png YouTube_Live_30.png HTF_TWSOTT_ha_ha.PNG|What a jerk. FromHerotoEternity41.PNG Pophitscuddles.png Shreddedbyfan.png Rabbitsausage.png Spine_detachment.png Possibledeath.png Thekittylives.png Hike_16.jpg HTF_Moments_-_Toothy_and_Cuddles_death_(TV_S01_E06.1)_10.png Fddjfcfhdujduf.png Woodchipper.png Happy-tree-friends-hole-lotta_3dke3_480x270_1gczfc.jpg HTF_TV_Mime_to_five_62.png Frozeninspace2.png Icecubecuddles.png HWH67.png HTF_-_Aw_Shuck_!_8.png Wipe_41.jpg Lowerhalf.png Drink_2.jpg Jam_34.jpg 2ndJunk25.png 971919_452987004794409_1870317635_n.jpg Crocrush.png TCTofL142.png HTF_Moments_-_Cuddles_have_problem_with_coffin_(S03_E56)_12.png Peainpod---moppinupcuddles.JPG|How? Friedcudd.jpg IMG_22178.png Eyeow.png A_Bit_of_a_Pickle_Injuried_Cuddles.png Owch.png Claw7.png Claw.png NST10.png Breaking_Wind_Cuddles.png Buns_of_Steal_21.png Whatnoblood.png Cuddlescrayon.png Cuddlestoothyrock.png Episodic SFKY 1.PNG SFKY 2.PNG SFKY 16.PNG SFKY 17.PNG SFKY 18.PNG Water You Wading For start.PNG Water You Wading For Cuddles mid air.PNG Cuddlesjumpsinthelake.png Water You Wading For Cuddles look like Chinese.PNG Water You Wading For Come on1.PNG Water You Wading For Come on2.PNG Water You Wading For Cud call Flak.PNG Goof2.jpg Water You Wading For Cuddlebal.PNG Water You Wading For Cuddles injure .PNG Cudeat.png Cuddles out of breath and lost his butt and legs.png Water You Wading For Cuddles crush1.PNG Water You Wading For Cuddles crush3.PNG Nicoel01.png Tf.png Yummybear.png Jj.png Ngngn.png Cuddlesishappy.png Groundimage.png Bob.png Waht.png Panicare.png Myicecream.png Humanromance.png Sol b.png Damnminute.png Yesterdaybetrunk.png Wioo.png Cuddlesbeforedeath.png Nolife.png Sweetdeath.png Mousery.png ThisKnife 1.jpg ThisKnife 7.jpg ThisKnife 8.jpg ThisKnife 9.jpg ThisKnife 10.jpg ThisKnife 13.jpg Window.jpg Happy Tree Friends - Happy Trail Full 0001.jpg|Cuddles about to get his head cut off. File:Htf-Happy-Trails-1.gif|Cuddles' death in Happy Trails Pt. 1. This is why Flippy's the best.PNG Snapshot 1 (12-24-2014 11-28 PM).png Snapshot 5 (12-24-2014 11-32 PM).png Snapshot 2 (12-24-2014 11-31 PM).png Snapshot 4 (12-24-2014 11-31 PM).png Snapshot 3 (12-24-2014 11-31 PM).png Keepin 17.jpg From a to zoo not goof.PNG Rabbitbeavermonkey.jpg Smilingbunny.jpg Balloon eye cuddles.png 555-.png After the trip.png Cuddles and Flaky.png|Cuddles and Flaky. Imagelumpyupsidedown.jpg Hqdefault3.jpg TWSotT FlakyVomit3.png The Wrong Side of the Tracks.png HTF TWSOTT ha ha.PNG FromHerotoEternity 7.PNG FromHerotoEternity 8.PNG FromHerotoEternity 9.PNG FromHerotoEternity 10.PNG FromHerotoEternity 14.PNG FromHerotoEternity 18.PNG FromHerotoEternity19.PNG FromHerotoEternity26.PNG FromHerotoEternity35.PNG FromHerotoEternity36.PNG FromHerotoEternity37.PNG FromHerotoEternity38.PNG FromHerotoEternity39.PNG cuddles ballon.jpg Before the blood.PNG Party Preperation(1).PNG Party Preperation(2).PNG DOUBLE GASP!.PNG Scarybeaverfromthewell.jpg Cuddles injured .jpg Don't yank my chain 02.PNG Kitty.png Hike 7.jpg Hike 16.jpg Snowplacetogo lump flaregun.png Snowplacetogo lump flaregun02.png HTF Moments - Toothy and Cuddles death (TV S01 E06.1) 4.png HTF Moments - Toothy and Cuddles death (TV S01 E06.1) 5.png HTF Moments - Toothy and Cuddles death (TV S01 E06.1) 7.png HTF Moments - Toothy and Cuddles death (TV S01 E06.1) 8.png HTF Moments - Toothy and Cuddles death (TV S01 E06.1) 9.png HTF Moments - Toothy and Cuddles death (TV S01 E06.1) 10.png HTF Moments - Mime run for his live (TV S01 E07.2) 10.png HTF Moments - Mime run for his live (TV S01 E07.2) 11.png Jyssjuy.png|At the big top! ImagesCAQ0JJQW.jpg|Cuddles in a cannon. HTF TV Mime to five 62.png Intestines.jpg HTF - Aw Shuck ! 7.png HTF - Aw Shuck ! 8.png HTF - Aw Shuck ! 9.png Sight 82.jpg Gross.png Letter 15.jpg Cuddles in Wingin It.jpg 547211.jpg Drink.jpg HTF Cuddles about tu pulke.jpg Drink 2.jpg Hqdefault43.jpg|Cuddles wants to get into the band! Mqdefault6.jpg|Cuddles doesn't have any money. Jam 3.jpg Jam 5.jpg Jam 6.jpg Hdefault40.jpg|Cuddles fears what The Mole will do. Ghdht.png|Cuddles' reaction to The Mole sticking the needle in the wrong places. Jam 7.jpg Jam 8.jpg Jam 9.jpg Jam 10.jpg Jam 11.jpg Jam 12.jpg Jam 13.jpg IaJ_Cuddles_and_Nutty.png Inajam.jpg|Rock and Roll! Jam 16.jpg Hdefault4.jpg|Eye injury. Jam 18.jpg Hdefault41.jpg|Cuddles produces quite a bit of things! Jam 33.jpg Jam 34.jpg Jam 35.jpg Ddddddd.png 547301.jpg Must've been a coincedence, Cuddles!.PNG Holy Shit....PNG Best Friends in costumes!.PNG Cro's a pretty lady~.PNG That was a close one.PNG HTF Moments - Cuddles have problem with coffin (S03 E56) 1.png HTF Moments - Cuddles have problem with coffin (S03 E56) 2.png HTF_Moments_-_Cuddles_have_problem_with_coffin_(S03_E56)_3.png HTF Moments - Cuddles have problem with coffin (S03 E56) 4.png HTF Moments - Cuddles have problem with coffin (S03 E56) 5.png HTF Moments - Cuddles have problem with coffin (S03 E56) 6.png HTF Moments - Cuddles have problem with coffin (S03 E56) 7.png HTF Moments - Cuddles have problem with coffin (S03 E56) 8.png Cuddles Under Water WOOORLD.jpg HTF Moments - Cuddles have problem with coffin (S03 E56) 9.png HTF Moments - Cuddles have problem with coffin (S03 E56) 10.png HTF Moments - Cuddles have problem with coffin (S03 E56) 11.png HTF Moments - Cuddles have problem with coffin (S03 E56) 12.png Knocked Out.jpg Cuddles with...CARROTS!!.PNG Elevatorfaces.png See You Later, Elevator 6.png See You Later, Elevator 9.png You will die!.png Breaking_Wind_Cuddles.png Lumpy to the Rescue! ...Or not.PNG LUMPYXGIGGLES COMFIRMED!!.PNG Buns of Steal 20.png Shuddles.png Buns of Steal 21.png Vuddles.png|Cuddles is a mechanic. CP_Cuddles.png|Preparing the shot at Toothy. Camp_Cuddles_and_Toothy.png|Friends become enemies in Camp Pokeneyeout. Notice that Cuddles' and Toothy's tails are missing? Toothy Cuddles Pokeneyeout.png Camp_Best_friends.png Cuddlestoothyrock.png zh:Cuddles/画廊 Category:Image galleries Category:Character Galleries